Story Of My Life
by XxIkuto's LuvaxX
Summary: Mikan has to change schools because she gets bullied, and it only gets worse from there when the Queen Bee gets involved. Will someone save her? Or will she continue to get bullied?
1. The Move

**Hi guys! :D after a long time and many wonderful reviews I am back! :D I am really sorry that I have been gone for so long, I just started back at school and im taking an English class now for summer semester in college. I have been working a lot more and I am currently training a new employee with my company now so I have been really busy as of late. I have been going through an intense writers block and I just couldn't get the inspiration I needed to continue writing new things. Well until I got a very wonderful review from azriel-chan, she inspired me to write something AMAZING and I just HAD to post it! :D So here it is! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, Natsume wouldn't be a fourth type, they would be married and Persona would be rotting in a HOLE!**

Mikan woke up and sighed, she still was not used to her new house. She favored her old home, because she did not feel out of place and like a stranger at her old home. She also detested the fact that she had to attend a whole different school, and try and attempt to make friends, which she knew was just physically impossible from the very beginning. She had always been bullied and teased at school, and she would come home bleeding, bruised and scarred every day. That was the entire reason why they had moved, her mom supposed that if they moved to an entirely different area then she would not get bullied anymore.

Mikan was a tall and slender seventeen year old girl with long brown hair and side bangs, brown eyes, and an hourglass figure. Her room was very spacious, it had crimson red walls, and in the middle was a Japanese style platform bed with black sheets. She had black and red black out curtains and her wall had some heavy metal posters and an Evanescence poster on the walls. She had a desk in the corner of the room, and a huge walk in closet and a bathroom. Her bathroom was spacious as well, it had a black shiny sink and it was also had crimson red walls. It had a pearl white toilet and a bath tub. There was a Lady Gaga shower curtain hanging from the ceiling.

She got out of bed, and went into her closet. She grabbed the required school uniform, which she thought was just retarded, which consisted of a long white pair of knee socks, a long sleeved white dress shirt, a red and gray plaid skirt, a red over coat with black buttons, and grabbed a pair of black doll shoes. Then she headed to the bathroom to take a shower, once she finished her shower she dried off and blow dried her hair. She brushed her long black silky smooth hair, threw on her uniform, styled her hair, and put on some black eye liner.

The one thing Mikan detested more than anything was uniforms, but she had no choice and had to endure the disgusting thing. Once she was ready, she grabbed her phone and went down stairs. When she got down stairs she went into the kitchen, the kitchen was very spacious as well; it had dark coffee colored walls with an island in the middle. It had granite counter tops, and a stainless steel refrigerator in the corner, and a gas solid black oven in the back, in the right corner was a huge wooden table with wooden chairs at each end of the table.

It was a really nice kitchen, but it would take some getting used to. She heaved a sigh, and sat down in one of the wooden kitchen chairs, "Good morning darling, did you sleep well?" her mother inquired. Mikan simply nodded, "I guess so. " She quietly replied. Her mother exhaled, "Listen, I realize that this move has been tough on you sweetheart. But please try to understand that I only did what was best for you. You were miserable at your old school, so I decided that it was best to move so you would not have to suffer any longer. This new school is going to be better for you, but I cannot force you to go if you truly do not want to. But I would like it if you just gave this a chance." Her mother replied.

Mikan sighed and looked down, "Look mom, I understand what you are trying to do. Believe me I do, but I cannot keep running away from my problems every time something goes wrong. I need to learn to deal with my problems, so I can learn to live on my own someday. All of this moving is exhausting, and I honestly do not like it at all." Mikan answered back. "I understand sweetheart, now go gather all of your things together; it is almost time for school." Her mother replied. Mikan groaned, and went to collect all of her things for her first day of school. Once all of her things were gathered, she left for school.


	2. New School

She stared at the huge school in front of her and scoffed, "You have got to be fucking kidding me. This huge building is just the high school? That is just ridiculous, god this school must be filled with rich snooty snobs. I cannot for the life of me believe that I have to go to such a school." She growled. She took a deep breath, and slowly walked into the building. She cringed at all the slutty dressed girls, and the snobby, rich looking jocks. She was going to hate it here, that much she knew.

She managed to locate the front office, and walked inside. It was a massive room with a woman sitting behind a medium sized mahogany desk. The walls were a light shade of tan, and there were couches and plants covering the room, there was an open area, and then if you went further back there was another woman sitting behind another medium sized mahogany desk. There were three doors by her, which she assumed was where the assistant principals were.

She walked up to the first woman, the woman was very slender with short red hair and brown eyes, and she was wearing black doll shoes, a pair of black slacks, a tan shirt and a black cover up. "Um excuse me, can you tell me where I can get my school schedule?" Mikan politely asked. The woman looked up at her and rolled her eyes, "You get it from the lady back there, what are you new or something?" she rudely replied as she pointed to the back with her French manicured hand.

With that being said Mikan just snapped, "No shit Sherlock. Now, You would think, that if I knew where to get my schedule; I would have already fucking got it. So do not even think that snapping at me is fine, you ugly fucking bitch. And why don't you learn some manners while you're at it you rich fucking snobby bitch." Mikan menacingly replied as she left, leaving the woman dumbfounded.

She approached the other woman further back, who was also sitting behind a medium sized mahogany desk. She was also a very slender looking woman; she had long black straight hair with amethyst eyes. She was wearing black slip-on shoes with black capris, and a red tank top with a gray cover up. "Excuse me, is this where I get my schedule?" Mikan asked for the second time. The woman looked up, "Oh yes, you must be Mikan right? Please wait a moment while I get your schedule." She sweetly replied. She then turned around in her swivel chair and opened a small black file cabinet; she rummaged through it until she located what she was looking for.

Then she shut the cabinet and turned back to face Mikan, "Here is your schedule. Your first class is down the hall, you go straight until you hit the main hallway, you make a right and it is the third door on your left. Have a great first day." she sweetly said as she handed her the schedule. Mikan nodded, "Thank you." she replied. 'At least there is one nice lady, the other one is a total fucking bitch.' She thought as she left the front office and headed in the direction the lady told her to go.

When she arrived at her first class, which was math, she opened the door, entered the room, and walked up to the teacher, who was sitting at his desk. He glanced up from his stack of papers and stared at Mikan, "Oh you must be the new student, right?" he asked. Mikan just nodded, 'No fucking shit Sherlock. Who the fuck do you think I am? Casper, the mother fucking ghost, what a dumbass.' she thought. "Well I am Mr. Jinno-Sensei. Your seat will be right there in the back of the room." he greeted as he pointed to a seat in the back of the room. She nodded and headed towards her seat, "Hey you, who in the hell are you? Better yet, what in the hell is up with those horrid and atrocious rags your wearing?" a slutty and preppy girl asked.

Mikan took a really deep breath and then glared at the girl, "First of all, I have a fucking name, and I can assure you that my name is not you. Second of all, at least I am not dressed like a fucking slut, but I can't say the same for you sadly." she fired as she took her seat. Mikan had been here only five minutes, and she already hated the school to the point of wanting to burn the damn building to the ground. "EXCUSE ME?! Who in the HELL do you think you are?!" the girl exclaimed.

Mikan got up from her seat and approached the girl with a smirk on her face, "Oh I am sorry, I must have forgotten to introduce myself." she sweetly said as she cleared her throat for her next words, "Well obviously." the girl replied. Mikan held out her hand, "Hi I am a human being, what are you?" she greeted. The class burst out into laughter, "How dare you mock me! Do you have ANY idea who you are talking to?!" she roared. "Well you tell me, I am a NEW student, and quite honestly I don't give a flying fuck who you are. All I know is that you are an annoying, ugly, slutty dressing bitch, and that is all I really need to know." Mikan calmly replied as she went back and sat down in her seat, pulled out her sketch pad and began to draw.

After that the teacher called the class to order, and then he started his lesson on trigonometry and polygons; but since Mikan already knew how to do both of these things already she tuned him out and continued drawing. An hour later the bell rang and it was time to go to second period, Mikan gathered her things and began to head out of the room. The girl from before decided to mess with her, and tried to trip her. Mikan, being the smart one she is, noticed what she was trying to do and did a front flip over her leg, leaving the girl absolutely stunned. 'This is going to be a very long damn day.' she thought in disgust.


	3. Savior

As the day continued to go by, Mikan was getting bullied and teased by almost everyone in the entire school. She was getting so sick of it, but she just decided to let it go. She had cold water dumped on her, eggs thrown at her, and the girl from earlier, whose name she later found out was Luna, and all of her friends surrounded her and began to beat her up. Mikan was lying on the floor bleeding, and screaming out in pain as they kicked her. She could do nothing but lay on the ground, as they continued to violently beat her. She hoped and prayed; that someone would come to her rescue.

After what seemed like hours, someone finally came to her rescue. A boy with black hair and red eyes, who was wearing the boys uniform, which consisted of a long white sleeved shirt, a red and yellow tie, a pair of red and gray khaki pants, and white socks with black shoes, saw Mikan getting beaten and immediately jumped to her rescue, "What the hell is going on here?!:" he roared. The girls stopped and turned towards the boy, "Oh hello Natsume. We were just this knew girl her place, and that she should not mess with us. She humiliated me in front of everyone, so I am teaching her a lesson. Would you like to join us?" Luna seductively answered.

He glared at her, "Leave her the fuck alone, or you are going to have to deal with me. So fuck off." he coldly replied. "B-But…Natsume…..how can you defend this…this…..this ugly bitch?!" she exclaimed as she kicked said girl yet again. Mikan screamed out in pain, "GOD MOTHER FUCKING DAMNIT!" Mikan exclaimed. "Shut up you bitch!" one of Luna's girls roared as she kicked her again. "Leave her alone!" he roared. Then he pushed through the girls, and kneeled down next to Mikan, "Hey are you okay? Can you stand?" he asked as he gently helped her sit up. "T-Thank you, I'm- I'm fine, a little sore but I think I can manage. Although I can't feel my legs at all." she weakly replied with a moan as she tried to move.

He picked her up bridal style, "I'll take you to the nurse so we can get you bandaged up." he said he began walking to the nurse's office. "N-No it's fine, really. You do not have to force yourself to do this, honestly. So please put me down." she quickly replied while trying to get out of his arms to no avail. "I am not forcing myself to do anything. I am helping you because I want to, not because I have to." he replied. She froze, "But…why are you being so nice to me? You should be making fun of me, and treating me like crap. Yet here you are helping me, and being nice to me even though you do not know me at all." she replied. "I am not that kind of person, and you seem like a nice person. You are right, I do not know you; but I would like to." he replied with a sincere smile. She was dumbstruck, 'Maybe this school is not that bad after all.' she thought.


	4. Saved Again

After the nurse bandaged Mikan's wounds, Natsume picked Mikan up and into his arms and carried her to his car, "You do not have to drive me home, really, and it is fine. You have already done so much for me; I could not possibly let you take me home too." she said as she was placed in the front seat of his azure blue Acura. He smiled, "I really do not mind, plus it gives me a chance to get to know you better." he replied as he strapped her in and shut the door. She just sat there completely stunned, not knowing how to react. He got into the driver's seat and started the car, "So where do you live?" he asked after a while.

She looked over at him, "I live on Riverside Drive." she replied. "Well what do you know, I live on that street too." he replied. "Wow it is a small world I guess." she replied. He nodded, "Small world indeed. So what is your name?" he asked. "My name is Mikan, what is your name?" she replied. "Well that is a beautiful name, my name is Natsume." he sweetly said. She sighed, "Ok look, I do not understand why you are being so nice to me. I mean I am not that pretty, I am a total loser, and yet here you are being nice to me. I just do not understand, ever since grade school I have always been made fun of. I am not used to being treated with such kindness, so if you are just doing this out of pity you can just stop. I do not need yours or anyone else's pity, I am perfectly fine." she replied.

He pulled into a parking lot, and put the car in park. Mikan did not know why he suddenly stopped, and froze when he turned to look at her with a serious look on his face, "Look, I promise you that I am not doing this out of pity. I hate it when people pity me, so I do not do it to others. I was serious when I said that I am doing this because I want to. Nobody is making me do anything; I honestly just want to get to know you. I will wait as long as it takes for you to trust me; I just want to be your friend. That is all, I promise that there is not ulterior motive for my actions." he said in a serious tone.

She looked into his eyes, and was shocked to see that he was indeed being serious. She gave him a small smile, "I am going to trust you, but you have to promise that you will not hurt me. I have serious trust issues, but I am going to give you a chance considering you did save me. But please do not take advantage of my trust, because if you abuse my trust it is really hard to earn it back." she softly replied. He nodded and took a hold of her hand giving it a small squeeze, "I promise will not hurt you, and I will treasure your trust. That I swear." he vowed.

She slowly nodded; he then put the car in drive and continued to take her home. A few minutes later they arrived on their street, "Which house is it?" he asked. She pointed to a huge two-story house with a dark red door, that had a stone path and two huge trees with a bench sitting in the front yard, "That one right there." she replied. He was absolutely dumbstruck, "Well what are the odds of that, looks like we are next door neighbors. I just so happen to live in the house right next door to yours." He replied. "Wow, I really got lucky then." she replied. He parked the car in front of his house, and then got out of the car and went to go help Vera. He opened her door and gently helped her out of the car, he placed her arm around his neck, and he placed his arm around her waist to support her weight. He grabbed her binder with his free hand, and then headed in the direction of her house.

He rang the doorbell, and a few minutes later her mother answered the door; she was a tall slender woman at the age of thirty six. She had short auburn hair and brown eyes, and she was wearing a green short sleeved blouse, black capris and house shoes, she was wide-eyed and utterly shocked when she saw the condition her daughter was in, "Oh my god Mikan what happened?!" her mother exclaimed. She then immediately ushered the boy inside, and told him to lay her on the couch. "So what happened to her?" she asked him. "Well I was leaving the school, and I saw her getting beat up by this girl named Luna and her friends. So I intervened and then took your daughter to the nurse, she has some minor injuries and a sprained ankle so she needs to take it easy according to the nurse." he replied. "Thank you so much for helping my daughter, what is your name?" she asked. "My name is Natsume ma'am, I live next door." He politely replied.

"Oh well what a surprise, looks like we have some nice neighbors here." she replied. He smiled, "It was nice meeting you ma'am, but I really should be getting home. I would not want my mom to worry." He said. "Oh yes of course, and you are welcome to come over whenever you like. Well it was nice meeting you Natsume." she said. "Thank you very much ma'am." he said. Then he left and shut the door behind him, "What a nice young man, and he is a very cute one at that." her mother, Yuka, thought with a smile on her face.


	5. Friends

The next day Mikan carefully got up, so as not to damage her now bandaged ankle. She managed to get dressed, and do her daily routine. After she was finished, she went downstairs as cautious as she could and went into the kitchen, "How are you feeling honey? Your ankle isn't throbbing again right? Do you need some pain killers?" her mother had asked. Mikan shook her head, "No mom, I am fine. I have a bottle of ibuprofen in my bag just in case though." She replied as she began eating her blueberry bagel with strawberry cream cheese. Her mother nodded," Are you sure that you are okay to go to school today? You can stay home if you want to." She inquired. "Mom, if I skip school then I will lose to that bitch; so I am going to school to prove that she doesn't bother me in the slightest." She replied in determination.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang, Mikan hopped over to the front door on her good leg and answered the door, "Oh hey Natsume. What's up?" she replied with a smile as she let him in. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." He replied coolly. She smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah, I am perfectly fine. Thanks for asking, so are you heading to school soon?" she inquired. "Yeah I was going to head to school after I made sure you were okay, what about you? You going to school or are you going to stay home for today?" he curiously asked. "I am totally going to school, I am not going to let that bitch and her posy of sluts win." She replied in determination. He chuckled, "You show her who she is messing with, I will totally back you up." He stated. "Thanks, and you bet I will. She won't know what hit her, but I have to take it easy right now because of my ankle; but when I get better I am totally going to kick her slutty little ass! Especially since it's going to hurt a lot more since I walk to school, I am going to kill her when my ankle gets all healed." She sighed in frustration. "Wait, you walk to school?" he asked in surprise. She nodded, "Yeah, I don't have a car and my mother can't take me to school because she has work in the mornings; so I have to walk to school every morning." She explained.

He shook his head, "Well that is no good, starting today I am taking you to school." He stated. She shook her head, "You really don't have to do that, really it is fine. Besides I've already troubled you enough, I couldn't possibly let you take me to school too." She protested. "You haven't troubled me in the slightest, I promise. Besides what are friends for? I am doing this because, as I said before, I want to. So don't think that I am forcing myself to do this, or that you are troubling me because you are not." He stated in defense. She sighed, "Okay, if you say so." She replied in defeat.

Then her mother walked in, "Honey who is at the- oh hello there Natsume. It is so nice to see you again, what brings you here?" she inquired with a smile. He bowed, "Hello ma'am, I just wanted to know if she wanted a ride to school." He politely replied. "Please, call me Yuka, no need to be so formal. That is so sweet of you, I am sure that she would love a ride to school." Yuka replied in delight. He nodded, "Yes ma'am…..i mean Yuka." He replied.

Mikan began to hop back to the kitchen until Natsume grabbed her hand, she looked back at him in confusion, "I'll help you; that must be a serious pain to have to hop everywhere." He replied. He put his arm around her waist and placed her arm around his neck and helped her to the kitchen. He grabbed her things and put them in his bag, and then began to help her out the door to his car. "Thank you Natsume." She replied with a smile. "No problem." He replied. She gave her mother a quick goodbye to her mother, and then they headed out the door to his car.


	6. Common Grounds and the Confrontation

**Hey guys sorry for the late update! I have been so busy and haven't had time to update anything! I promise that I will try and do better for you guys, and try to update as much as I can in between work and everything else! As an apology here is another chapter! let me know what you guys think! thank you for the reviews and the favorites! i really enjoy writing these for you, and all the good reviews i am getting on all of my stories! 3 you guys! XxIkuto's LuvaxX**

* * *

The ride to the school was very eventful, they talked about many things. They laughed, and they also found out that they have many things in common. They played a game of twenty questions so they could get to know each other better, "This is fun, I had no idea that we had so much in common." Mikan replied with a laugh. He nodded in agreement, "I know right, I have never met a girl who has a lot in common with me before it is really awesome." He replied in agreement. "We should do this more often, I really enjoy being with you. You are a very awesome person to hang out with." Mikan stated in satisfaction. "Thanks, same to you." He replied with a smile.

A few minutes later they arrived at the school, Natsume pulled into the parking lot and into a space. He gathered both his and Mikan's bag, and then got out of the car and went around to the passenger side to help Mikan. When they entered the school everybody was staring at them, "Why is everybody staring at us?" Mikan quietly asked in confusion as she leaned into Natsume. "I have no idea; I bet Luna has something to do with it though. Just ignore them." He whispered back in reply. She nodded and they continued walking. He walked her into her classroom and helped her into her seat, he put her bag on her desk and told her that if she needed anything else to let him know. Then he said good bye, and then headed to his own classroom.

A few minutes later Luna walked into the room with her clique of sluts, and they went straight up to where Mikan was sitting, "Who do you think you are hugging MY Natsume-sama like that?! I don't know who you think you are, but Natsume is MINE! I am going to be the one who wins his heart, and I am not going to let an ugly bitch like you get in my way. So stay away from him or else!" she roared in anger. "Mikan scoffed, "One, I don't listen to anyone, nobody tells me what to do. Two, I doubt he would date an ugly slut bitch like you. Three: that would be kind of hard considering he lives next door to me. So if you think that you can tell me what to do, then you are sadly mistaken. I don't listen to ugly sluts like you, so fuck off and get over it." She fired back.

Luna was so pissed and infuriated and she smacked her really hard in anger, "How dare you speak to me like that! I am going to make your life a living hell! You are going to regret he day you were ever born!" she roared. Mikan jumped up from her seat and smacked her back, "Don't touch me, because I do bite back! I can speak to you how ever the hell I want to, you don't own me, and that threat doesn't scare me in the slightest. You are a little late, because I have been there and done that. I have already attempted suicide man times and I used to cut myself in the past. So no matter what you say or do, it isn't going to affect me in the slightest. You can try though, although you are just going to be wasting your time. Also I am sure your parents are already regretting your birth, so you beat me on that one. I mean I would cry if my child looked as ugly as you, I would kill myself if I gave birth to something as horrendously fucking ugly as you. Now can you please shut your fucking mouth, you are making my ears bleed. So get out of my face, you are going to make me blind if I have to look at you any longer." Mikan coldly replied leaving Luna silent and dumbstruck.

She huffed and then walked to her seat, silently vowing to make her life a living hell. The class was silently talking about what just happened, saying things like, "Oh my god, I can't believe someone finally stood up to Luna." "It is about time somebody showed that bitch whose boss." Everybody in the entire school, except her clique of sluts of course, hated Luna and that were glad that someone finally stood up to her and did not take her shit. They all envied Mikan, for showing Luna that she isn't in charge. They were glad that things would soon change, and they couldn't wait to see it.


	7. This Means War

**Hey Guys long time no see! :D I am so sorry about the long wait, I have been so busy with college and work and I haven't had time to update in a while. I've had to work a lot so I can pay bills and be a grown up :/ it totally sucks but hey that's life, I want to thank everyone who has followed/alerted/favorite/ and reviewed this story as well as all of my other ones. I really appreciate it and it means a lot to me that you all like my work, so as a special gift to all of my lovely reader, here is the 7****th**** chapter of Story of my life! YAY :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, if I did then Natsume wouldn't have the fourth alice type and Persona would obviously not exist and the Dangerous Abilities class wouldn't suck as much as it does.**

* * *

As the day went by, Luna was constantly trying to get back at Mikan. She hid her things, threw eggs at her, dumped water on her, and even went so far as to try and stab her, it was official Luna had gone completely psycho. It got to the point where she actually pushed Mikan down the stairs. Mikan just stayed on the ground, she couldn't move, her body was a total wreck and her ankle was throbbing even more than it did before. Luna stood at the top of the stairs laughing, "That's what you get for messing with me you slut! Now stay away from Natsume! Don't even bother showing your face at school again, or else you will regret it." Luna exclaimed. Mikan was very pissed at this point, "Not a chance in hell you slut!" Mikan roared in defiance. Luna gasped and was even more angry than before, "Even after all of this you STILL want to defy me?! How dare you!" she yelled.

Natsume was walking down the hallway and saw Luna yelling at someone, he didn't really think much about it and figured she was just being her usual bitch self at first. However, when he was about to pass by the stairs where she was standing; he happened to glance and the bottom of the stairs and he froze. Down at the bottom of the stairs was Mikan; she was laying on the ground and in a very awkward position at that. He dropped his books and everything else that he was carrying and rushed down the steps, immediately going to Mikan's aide, "Mikan! Are you okay?! What happened?!" he exclaimed with worry evident in his facial expression.

She slowly looked over to him and groaned, "That crazy bitch Luna, that's what happened. She has been bullying me all fucking day, she threw eggs at me, dumped water on me, stole my stuff, tried to fucking stab me, and when all that failed she pushed me down the fucking stairs! That bitch is fucking crazy, she told me to stay away from you, and that I shouldn't show my face at school ever again. Like hell she is going to tell me what to do, so I told her to fuck off and that there was no chance in hell that I was going to listen to her." She replied in frustration as she tried to move and winced in pain when she did so.

Natsume looked down knowing that it was because of him that she was going through all of this, "I am so sorry Mikan, and I never meant to bring you into this at all. Luna has been obsessed with me for years, and I have been constantly telling her that I wasn't interested in her. I never thought that she would stoop this low just to get me to be with her." He sadly replied. Mikan smiled and shook her head, "It isn't your fault, and I am not blaming you for anything. Luna is just a psycho bitch, and you didn't know she was this evilly demented. So please don't apologize, I am perfectly fine…..well I will be eventually because right now I am completely numb. I am not going to let her boss me around, that bitch is going to learn her place. So if she wants a war, then she fucking got one." Mikan replied in fiery determination.

Natsume was so dumbstruck at what Mikan had just said; he has never met anyone who was brave enough to stand up to Luna. He smiled and gently helped her sit up, and he gently hugged her, "Thank you Mikan." He softly replied. She smiled and managed to return is hug, "You are welcome Natsume." She replied. Then he gently gathered her in his arms bridal style and took her to the nurse, she bandaged her wounds and told her that she needed to take it easy for a while. Mikan nodded and thanked the nurse for bandaging her wounds, and then Natsume brought her to his car and took her home. When they arrived at their street, Natsume helped her to her house. They got into her house, and just like before her mother was freaking out.

Mikan sighed and gave her mother a small smile, "Mom I am fine, I promise. Everything is fine, so you don't need to worry." She assured her mother with a smile. "But this is the second time this has happened to you! Mikan I know that you are wanting to stay and fight this, and I couldn't be more proud of you for doing that, but they could kill you if this keeps up! This has got to stop, and if this continues then I am going to homeschool you!" her mother cried. She sighed, "Mom, I promise you that I can handle this. It isn't the first time that I went through this, the only difference is that this time I am not taking anyone's shit. Let me handle this, I promise you that when I get done with this they will learn real fast not to fuck with me and they will regret it if they do." She told her mother.

Then she looked over to Natsume who was still carrying her, "Natsume, can you take me to my room please? It is upstairs, it is down the hall and it is the last door on your left." She asked. He nodded and took her upstairs to her room, and when he opened her bedroom door he was surprised to see that she had all of the bands he liked on her walls. He set her down on her bed, and helped her get situated, "Thank you Natsume, for everything." She said after a while.


End file.
